Zombies Are
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: There were quite a few things that Bucky had learned in his year with Zombies.


Zombies Are

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **I know, I know, I always add this AU to about everything I write. I just really like the AU, I'm sorry.** **Okay, no, I'm not.**

 **Well, maybe a little** **.**

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

 _Bucky Queen: Alpha (flexibility and agility)_

 _Bonzo Daughtry: Alpha (quirk: making shapes and objects out of random things like paper and apple slices)_

 _Addison Queen: Omega (no quirk)_

 _Brianna "Bree" Seaborne: Omega (no quirk)_

 _Eliza Nelson: Alpha (computer and hacking abilities)_

 _Zed_ _Necrodopolus_ _: Omega (absolute pitch and eidetic memory)_

 _Z-O-M-B-I-E-S~Z-O-M-B-I-E-S~Z-O-M-B-I-E-S_

There where quite a few things that Bucky had learned in his year with Zombies.

1.) Zombies are not reanimated.

They're just people with a few different traits.

How they'd gotten the whole brain-eating thing was anyone's guess, scientist theorized that it was because of the lime properties in the mist cloud mixing with the volatile chemicals inside the factory when it blew up.

Somehow, the chemicals had corrupted the lime and they'd bonded into some sort of new chemical that suppressed logic, reason, and all sane thinking. That accounted for the cannibalism Zombies had and the speed and strength that came from the chemical releasing dormant genes inside the Human body.

2.) Zombies are loyal.

Even to the point of death.

Addison had told Bucky about the stunt Zed had pulled with his z-band. Zed had used it to make himself appear more Human, because Addison's parents wouldn't let her cheer unless they met the person Addison had snuck out for.

Zed's, Eliza's, and Bonzo's loyalties had also been displayed in their passion and love. Zed for Bucky, Eliza for Addison, and Bonzo for Bree.

The gifts the Zombies had brought where at one point part of a old courting ritual the Zombie's parents had taught them. It was shy and tentative at first, because the Zombies didn't know how the Humans would react, but it got better as the Zombies realized that bringing the gifts was okay.

(Bucky had even started giving some gifts of her own back.)

3.) Zombies are fierce.

Even for their Designations.

In some ways, the Zombies could be frightening with how fierce they could be, especially Omega Zombies.

Zombies were always daring and bold, but in some ways, they took it to the next level. Because of how flexible and agile they where many Zombies could take multiple hits and simply keep coming. Bucky had seen Zed face down a prejudice Alpha male with no fear, making him brave, but when the Alpha male's friends ganged up on Zed and started hitting and kicking, Zed stood there and took it. When it was over, he launched an attack of his own, easily taking down all the gang and then proceeding to tell off the Alpha male who'd started it in the first place.

4.) Zombies are courageous.

They'd faced several _years_ ' worth of stereotypes and slurs and insult.

Even so, they walked with their heads held high and their backs straight. Bucky had to admit, he didn't think he'd have been able to do it, and he'd seen how awful the Zombies where treated, he'd even been a part of it. He wasn't sure how the Zombies persevered, but he was glad they had.

5.) Zombies are easy.

Meaning that they were simple to understand.

It wasn't hard for Bucky to pick up on their body language and they practically spilled their guts through their eyes. Through that, Bucky was able to pick up on some of their words in Zombie-Tongue.

(Especially when Zed used Zombie-Tongue to speak.)

6.) Zombies are hardworking.

Bucky had seen the way the Zombies took over the cheer championship. They worked so hard to save something Bucky had tried so hard to keep them out of. He'd seen the work they put into a performance they'd never done before. He'd seen the work they'd put into the performance he'd been unable too.

Bucky had seen the janitors work just as hard to clean the messes the students created for less than they deserved. Bucky understood that Zombies worked hard to provide for themselves and their kids.

(He wondered briefly if Zed's dad would accept a little help.)

 _Z-O-M-B-I-E-S~Z-O-M-B-I-E-S~Z-O-M-B-I-E-S_

There were so many things Zombies were, so many things they are. Bucky sat down at the lunch table and watched Eliza put an arm around Addison, watched Bree cuddle up to Bonzo, and smiled. Then a presence was beside him and Bucky turned and smiled wider.

Zed pressed a kiss to his cheek in greeting and his hand slowly moved to take Bucky's hand. Bucky took Zed's hand and grinned as Zed began to talk about the test he'd just taken. Bucky remembered two important things about Zombies.

Number 26. Zombies aren't monster.

They're simply trying to make themselves a place in the world.

Number 14. Zombies are strong.

Bucky knew that Zombies could throw off the chemical's influence, but it took a lot of will power and strength, from somewhere deep inside. Bucky had seen Zed do it, wrestle with his mind for control. He'd seen him fight against his body's craving for flesh, he'd seen him break free from his mind and struggle against every instinct, everything in his body and mind that said to kill and feed and run. He'd seen Zed cry out for himself to stop, he still remembered the pained grunts.

Bucky smiled, coming back to reality as Zed continued talking animatedly about his class and how he'd aced his test. Bucky knew there were a lot of instincts the Zombies still had.

(Bonzo sometimes lost small patches of his hair that seemed to grow back faster.

Eliza sometimes bared her teeth and acted almost like a wild animal in a fight with an Alpha who'd stepped out of bounds.

Zed had proven that if you pushed far enough, he'd fight even the most aggressive of people.)

Bucky knew that Zombies struggled against them almost daily, but he also knew that Zombies where incredible people. Bucky laughed at something Zed told him as he mentally added another thing to his list of things Zombies are and are not.

Number 164. Zombies are amazing.

Bucky smiled at his friends and his Mate.

That would never change.


End file.
